


It Hurts

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean angst





	It Hurts

##  **It Hurts**

Y/N stared into the amazing green eyes she loved so much. The only two words she could manage were, “It hurts.”

  
“I know, Sweetheart.” Dean stroked her hair. “Sam and I are going to fix you right up. You’ll be all right.”

  
“It hurts.” She repeated.

  
Dean stared into y/e/c eyes and bit his lip. She was talking about more than the wound in her side. She was was talking about the pain he’d inflicted on her over the last year.

  
“It hurts.”

  
“Shh,” Dean whispered. “I’m going to make this up to you. Every single bit of it.”

  
“Dean,” Sam got his attention. “This is too deep…”

  
“Hospital!”

  
“It’s too late.” Sam fought his own tears. “Dean, she’s not going to make it.”

  
She looked at Dean. “It hurts.”

  
“I’m sorry.” He told her. “Call 9-11! Sammy, call!”

  
“Dean, it’s too late!”

  
“Cas, you son of a bitch! We need you! Y/N needs you!”

  
“She’s gone.” Sam whispered. “Dean, she’s gone.”

  
Dean shook his head. “No!” He saw her eyes closed and gently shook her. “Sweetheart, come on. Wake up!”

  
Mary and Cas ran in. Cas kneeled but he took a deep breath.

  
“It’s too late.”

  
Mary put her hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

  
“Not y/n! Not her!” Dean cried. “I can’t lose her!”

  
Mary wrapped her arms around him while he held Y/N close.

  
“It hurts, Mom. It hurts.”


End file.
